


im with you in the dark

by Free_Cookies



Series: TAZ fics <3 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, No Spoilers, POV Second Person, SCREW THE TAZ WIKI PAGE THEY'RE FOUND FAMILY AND THATS THAT, i only projected a little this time i promise, written five minutes before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Cookies/pseuds/Free_Cookies
Summary: When the light is running lowAnd the shadows start to growAnd the places that you knowSeem like fantasyThere's a light inside your soulThat's still shining in the coldWith the truthThe promise in our heartsDon't forgetI'm with you in the dark(-Deltarune vol. 1)





	im with you in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> here take my brain's final words before the finale just tAKE IT

You're terrified. Freezing tension courses through your veins, and you tighten your grip on Beacon. He doesn't say anything, a small mercy you're grateful for.

The battle is raging around you- where are you? You don't know, you don't know, but this isn't any time for doubt. There'll be time for that later, all the time in the world. If you live.

_"Duck?"_

The whisper that comes out of her is so small, so _broken_. She shouldn't have to be fighting like this, for her life, for the _world_, hands ablaze but she _is_. She is, and you're so, _so_ sorry for her. You look at her, at your Lady Flame, at your _sister_.

_"Yeah, Aubrey?"_

She pauses, and in the light of her fire you can see tears in her eyes.

_"I'm scared."_

Carefully, you pry your grip from Beacon and you offer your hand. She puts out her flame and squeezes it hard, lingering traces of fire on her palm, but you don't comment on it. You're holding on to her, too.

_"Yeah, same here. But you know what?"_

You pause, and you wait until you have her attention.

_"We're going to be okay. We're going to be able to have the hot springs back, we're going to listen to Mama's stories about her hunting down the abominations, we're going to eat the best French onion soup you've ever tasted, and we're going to _live_. You're going to be a professional stage magician, _Aubrey_, you've improved _so much_ since coming here, and you're going to have a good life with Dani, and _Aubrey_, you're going to be _amazing._ We're going to be okay."_

Now you're crying too. Beans.

Aubrey smiles at you and gives you a hug.

_"I believe you."_

You smile back at her.

_"Well-"_

_"You know how I know?"_

Oh. Oh _no_. She has _that_ tone of voice. She gives you one last squeeze and pulls away, lighting her hands back up at full force.

_"You're a terrible liar."_

The wall behind you caves in, and the final fight of the Pine Guard begins.

**Author's Note:**

> duck's wiki page says that they're only trusted work partners but im here to say that that's a load of bull, in this fic i will


End file.
